Cullen Dance Academy
by Faith Weitzner
Summary: Bella is an amazing dancer who just got accepted into Cullen Dance Academy, the most succesful school in the country.What happens when the dance instructor is a certain bronze haired god who shows feelings toward Bella? EXB
1. Abercrombie is now my favorite word

**Me: Hi! *smiles an evil smile***

**Edward: Um…hi? Why are you smiling like that?**

**Me: Because I can now get you to do whatever I want you to do! Mwahaha *cue evil laugh***

**Edward: Ok…how can you do that?**

**Me: Because. *Holds up a document* I have this.**

**Edward: *long pause* So, are you gonna tell me what that is yet or am I just gonna stand here…?**

**Me: *sigh* THIS happens to be the document saying that I own Twilight. Gosh, what else would it be?**

**Edward: Whoa. No need to get all PMS on me.**

**Me: (screams) I DO NOT HAVE PMS! MAYBE IM JUST ANGRY! DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT that EDWARD, HUH? *long silence with Edward staring smugly at me* *yet another sigh* Fine. Sorry. Here, even look at the document. I OWN TWILIGHT! *Jumps up and down excitedly***

**Edward: *Looks at the document* Um…I hate to say this Faith, but this document is a plastic toy from McDonalds. **

***Faith stops jumping***

**Me: WHAT? Noooooooooo! *Collapses to the floor* WHYYYYY??? *Hands shaking in the air***

**Edward: *says in a sing-song voice* Drama Queen. *Walks away leaving me in my misery***

**Lawlz, yes. Obviously, I do not own Twilight. But, I DO own a toy from McDonald's! (Yeah, actually I don't even have that because I honestly hate McDonald's but you get the point!) Oh, and I got the idea of doing this kind of disclaimer from JasperSAYSrelax128! So, thanks for the idea! Haha ******

**Hey guys, this one is actually going to be more than two chapters this time. Well, if you guys want it to be that is. So, this is something completely different from my other story and I think you guys will like it. Oh, and it is all Human. Read on. ******

**Disclaimer-I don't twilight. Derrrr (same thing as Duh, but cooler! :D)**

**Chapter 1-Cullen Dance Academy**

I am in the studio doing my daily routine—I have the whole room to myself since I can afford the private time—which is doing my dance to different songs, slow and fast.

Today, I decided to do a slow dance. Lyrical is beautiful. I love swaying and putting so much emotion into my movements. The song is Everytime We Touch, the slow version, by Cascada.

I get into my starting position—my head down and my arms making a circle above me.

_I still hear you voice when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

I hate to brag but when, I am in the zone, I am IN THE ZONE. If you know what I mean. So, right now I am just doing simple movements with my hands.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

I start to add a little more jump to my movements swaying from left to right. Just waiting for the chorus to start so that I can let go and start spinning.

_Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

I am spinning around the room in graceful movements. Letting the music take me.

_Can't you hear my heart beat fast._

_I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

I love the feeling that I get when I'm dancing. I feel like I'm about to jump out of my own skin. Leaping, perowets **(AN-I totally know that's not how you spell it but just sound it out…back to the story…********),** I make sure to point my toes within everyone of these.

_Cause everytime we touch I feel the static._

_And everytime we kiss I re_**—**all the sudden the music was cut off.

I look around thinking that the plug from my CD player came out or something. But, instead I looked up to find a—dare I say it—Abercrombie model take off with bronze messy hair and green smoldering eyes leaning against the pole next to the chair I put my CD player on.

"Hey." I said in a questioning voice. "Can I help you with something? Was I bothering you or something?" I stammered nervously. He looked at me for a second with an amused look on his face before answering.

"Actually I was just dropping off these audition forms for Cullen Dance Acade—"

"CULLEN dance academy?!" I cut him off excitedly. "Really? I have always wanted to go there. Can I have one of those please?" I was suddenly filled with hope. Maybe my dream _would_ come true. Maybe I can get into Cullen Dance Academy and prove to everybody that I am a wonderful dancer.

The Abercrombie model looked sullen but slightly amused still when he said, "No. Actually I can't give you one of these."

All of the hope that I had mustered up had faded quickly into despair.

"Wait, Listen. You didn't let me finish." He said, seeing my expression. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes. What can he possibly add to that depressing sentence?

"I can't give you one because after that performance I just saw…you are already in." I beamed up at him and was about to respond when he added, "If you want to that is."

"W-want to?" I said when I could finally say something instead of just gaping openly at him. "I would _love_ to! Oh my gosh!" It was really sinking in now. I'm going to CDA! "I'm going to CDA!" I repeated out loud doing my victory dance around the room. "Thank you _so so_ much! You have no idea what this means to me!" I said giving him a hug. He seemed surprised at first, but then hugged me back.

"Ok," He said, getting to business. "I will see you bright and early Monday morning at 7:00 sharp. If you are not on time, you will be cut. Do you understand me?" He said the last part slowly as if he thought that the shock had made me unable to comprehend human talk.

"Yes, absolutely." I said with all the confidence I didn't know I had.

**Monday morning**

**6:45 am**

Oh no. I'm gonna be late. I'm gonna be so late. I was running out the door with my keys in one hand, the other putting on my shoe as I hopped out of the house, and my blueberry bagel with cream cheese in my mouth. I had my bag over my shoulder with an extra pair of clothes and each of my dance shoes in it. I put the keys in the ignition once in got in the car and drove off.

I broke about 10 traffic laws to get there, but I got there at exactly 6:59. It was a miracle considering I live about 20 minutes away.

I put my bag down and sat down with all the other students and began to stretch.

Just as I got into the side splits, the door opened and our dance instructor came in.

It would be under exaggerating **(AN/ yes that's a word. Look it up if you don't believe me)** to say that I was surprised at whom it was.

It was no other then Mr. Abercrombie himself. Mr. bronze hair and green eyes. Or as he liked to call himself, "Mr. Edward Cullen. Our dance instructor for the year."

**Ok, so get this. I actually thought of this plotline in the middle of the night (actually at 1:00 am) and I just couldn't get it out of my mind. So, I wrote it down on a piece of paper and started typing the actual thing soon after. I will not post the next chapter (which is already written) unless at least 1 person reviews. 1 person. I don't think that's asking too much. So…yeah! Review! Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions or constructive criticism? Go ahead. Just review! ******

**FaithEE**


	2. MR? I don't like the sound of that

**Hey! I'm back! Wow. 2 chapters in 1 day! I **_**must**_** love you guys. Thank you **_**so **_**much for the reviews! It absolutely made my day! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Me: Wow. That looks great!**

**Edward: I know. *smile smugly* Why don't you try it out?**

**Me: I don't know. I've never been on a homemade moon bounce before…**

**Edward: Come on. Just try it!**

**Me: Ok… *steps into moon bounce and starts jumping* **

**Me: Hey, I guess this isn't so ba—*moon bounce collapses* —d. What was THAT for?**

**Edward: *rolling on the floor laughing* To show you that you don't own Twilight, because if you did, you would have seen that coming!**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2—Meeting and Greeting**

Great. Just my luck that the Abercrombie model is my TEACHER! *sigh* Oh. Well. I will just deal with it I guess.

"Ok, class." _Mr. _(I can't help but sneer at that part) Edward said. "Before we start dancing, I want everybody to get in a circle." We got into a circle and sat down, anticipating his next command.

"Now, let's just take it back to kindergarten a little bit, huh?" This got a few laughs from the circle.

"Let's start with…_you_." He said pointing to the girl next to me.

The poor thing looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Umm…" She stammered nervously.

Seeing this, _Mr._ Edward said, "Just say your name, where you are from, and one thing about yourself." Ok, well, I _guess_ that it was_ kind of_ nice of him. But, I still will not call him _Mr. _Edward, until I absolutely have to.

"H-Hi." The girl said, looking up shyly at the circle. "My name is Angela Webber and I am from Forks, Washington." I could barely hear her and I was sitting right next to her. "I love to dance. My favorite dance is lyrical."

People nodded their heads in acceptance.

Edward, then, turned to me. I took that as my cue.

*clears throat* "Hphmm. Hi, everybody. My name is Isabella Swan, but you can just call me Bella. I am _also_ from Forks, Washington. And, I love to dance. But, I actually like ALL kinds of dance. I have no preference." I smiled as I said this and looked at the people in the circle.

They smiled back at me in reassurance, I guess. Next up was a boy with blonde hair and a roundish face. He looked right at me when he said, "Hi. My name is Mike Newton and I am from Seattle, Washington.** (AN/ I couldn't have EVERYBODY be from Forks! Haha…on with the story…) **I like varies of different types of dances. It really just depends on my _mood_."

He said wagging his—very bushy actually—eyebrows at me. It almost made me gag when we said _mood_. But it almost made me _puke_ when his eyebrows wagged at me.

Ewww.

Looks like I've got a not-so-secret admirer.

**(I was gonna leave it there but then I remembered that only three people are in the class so far. Haha)**

Next was a girl with brown shiny hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head. She glared at me and Mike, showing the obvious crush she has on him, to anyone who wants to see it.

She finally got up the nerve to talk and said with her head high and her voice low, "Hello. My name is Jessica Stanley." I think she was trying to sound sophisticated, but instead she just sounded like she _really_ had to go to the bathroom.

I couldn't help but giggle at this. I shut up when people, including Jessica shot me death glares from their spots in the circle.

"I am from Seattle, Washington. **(AN/ How else would she know Mike?)** And, I like hip-hop dancing."

Ok. Now, _that _was a little hard to believe. Her? Doing hip-hop? The only hip-hop I can see her doing is the bunny hop. Or even the kangaroo bop!

Whatever.

I pixie like girl with black hair spiked in all different directions was next in the circle.

She was bouncing so high that even _I _could tell that she was always like this. And I had just met this girl.

"Hi everybody! My name is Alice Cullen. I am Edward's sist—"

She was cut off by a very angry looking Edward, who was pretending to cough into his fist.

"I mean _Mr._ Edward's sister." She corrected herself, sneering at the title name her brother has.

I think I'm going to like Alice.

"I like lyrical the best, but I also like all of the others, too!" She started bouncing on the floor again.

We all looked to see who the next person was.

"Oh." _Mr. _Edward said, sounding surprised. "I guess that's all we have in our class so far guys. Well, look on the bright side. Less competition to worry about." I laughed along with a few others.

Edward may be my _teacher_, but he is kind of funny!

I think I will like this class.

"Well, class. It's time for the not-so-fun part!" He said with an evil grin of his face.

"Stretching."

**Yay! Chapter 2! Did you like it? This was just a filler. So, don't worry. The next one is going to be much better. Ok, so in order for me to post the next one I want 3 reviews. I got more than that on the last chapter, so I expect this to be easy! Thanks for your support you guys! Review if loved or hated it! :D**

**FaithEE**


	3. bad breath? HAVE A MINT!

**Hey guys. Faith, here. Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! They made my day! Ok. So, I've gotten some requests that my chapters should be longer, so this one is… drum roll please… 7 ½ pages on word! My other ones were 3, so yay! More than twice the size of the others! I know. I know. You can hug me now. Haha. enjoy! **

**Me: Hey Jacob!**

**Jacob: Um…hello. **

**Me: Did you know that new moon is coming into theaters on November 20****th****?**

**Jacob: Oh, really? I didn't know that. *Sarcasm* Because before it goes into theater, I really don't have to live it.**

**Me: Rawr. *makes paw movement with hands* No need to be snippy. I just had to tell SOMEONE! Aren't you excited?**

**Jacob: Well, considering I would have to live through heartbreak, yet again, I don't think so.**

**Me: Oh. Right. Right. Sorry.**

**Jacob: So, what was the point of this random conversation?**

**Me: To tell all my fans that I don't own Twilight and that I'm so excited for November 20****th****! **

**Me: *Jumps up and down excitedly***

**Jacob: *scoffs* Wow. Your obsessed.**

**Me: I know! *still jumping***

**Disclaimer: Ok, so yes. I STILL don't own twilight. *sigh* One day I will. And that day, I will rub it in Jacob and Edward's faces! **

I woke the next morning to my insanely annoying, yet so adorable alarm clock.

It looks like one of those old antiques with the round bell sort of things at the top and a metal bar connecting the two at the top of it and inside, there is a picture of the cutest black lab puppy.

The alarm is the dog barking.

Arf. Arf. Roof, Roof.

I love it. **(AN/ I actually have this! I luv it so much. My friend Caroline got it for me for my birthday one year cause I love dogs! Haha anyway…)**

Waking up to my favorite sound already puts me in a good mood, but knowing that I am going to be going back to Cullen Dance Academy just makes my mood better and better.

I have a feeling today is going to be good.

With a smile on my face, I got out of bed and put on my leotard. The top is a shiny pink and the bottom is a black. **(AN/Pic on profile) **It is so cute and shapes my figure perfectly.

Edward is gonna love me in this. Wait. Where did that thought come from? I don't care what Edward thinks? Do I? Whatever.

I am just going to push that thought aside for now.

I shook my head to clear my thought while I gathered my shoes and extra clothes into a bag. I walked down stairs, grabbed a chocolate chip granola bar and an apple, and headed to my car.

Once I got to the studio, I took a deep breath. I would like to think that the butterflies in my stomach are just because of nervousness **(AN/ Yes, that's a word. Well, ok. It's **_**my **_**word. ********)** for performing and practicing in front of the class, but the truth is, I don't get nervous doing that.

I may blush occasionally because of a compliment or two, but other that, I really don't get nervous at all. So, why is my stomach flittering you ask? One word: Abercrombie. No, not the store. Something much more dazzling. _Mr._ Abercrombie.

I sighed and walked in to face my doom. Well, ok I guess that_ is_ a bit melodramatic, but come on. If the person you liked—wait no. I don't like him. Ok fine. I admit it. Maybe I like him just a little bit, but back to the point. If the person you liked—even if it is just a little bit—was your dance teacher and sees you every single day, messing up or not, you would be nervous too.

Don't even try to deny it.

All of this was going through my head as I walked towards that door. Why is my heart beating into my chest so hard? Gosh. It feels like someone is hitting me in the chest with a hammer. Albeit, from the inside.

I grabbed that handle and opened it to see my classmates once again stretching around me. Angela was stretching her legs on the bar. Jessica was doing the middle splits on the floor—not very well, I might add. The pixie-like one—what was her name? Oh, right. Alice was already stretched it seems, because she was already dancing—or floating maybe. She made it look so easy. She was so lithe and light it made me want to cry.

I ventured over to my left to put my bag down. I was down on the ground getting my shoes out when all the sudden, garlic and tomato breath is being blown into my face. Two guesses who that is.

Mike was crouching by me and just staring at me for a while. I would have gotten up, but he was blocking my way. See, I was in the corner and he was right in front of me.

So, I did what any dancer of 16 years would do. I grabbed his hand and made him twirl me.

This way, he thought I wanted to dance with him. See my logic. Then once I wasn't facing the corner anymore, I ran off to the other side of the room where Edward was picking out a CD to play for the class.

I didn't even look back to see if the coast was clear and if Mike got the message. I had a feeling he would be a bit hard to get rid of, though.

Edward surprised me by chuckling. I didn't even know that he knew I was there.

"What?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Mike bothering you?" He said. His lips pursed from trying not to laugh. I just hmphed and sat next to him.

"Nice escape by the way. I would have just gone for the verbal words, "Get out of my way." though." He said chortling again.

"Well, I thought that a non-violent and non-verbal way was just that much better. And he seemed to buy it well enough." I said smugly. I used a nice way to say, "Get away from me you creep." But, sometimes—this time being one of them—men just don't get the message.

"I don't really think he got the message." He said with skepticism in his voice and something else I couldn't identify.

Wait a minute. I know that tone. It is the tone that my dad uses when I ask my mom to help me with my homework.

Jealousy.

Why would _he_ be jealous? Oh well. I am probably just over-thinking this as always.

I looked over to where Edward seemed to glare with all that he could. Man, he looked kinda scary. Mike was trying to do side splits. He was looking at me though.

He winked at me when he caught my eye. Ewww. Barf-worthy.

"Isn't that supposed to hurt?" I whispered and giggled to Edward.

"Yes." He said not even trying to hold in his laughter this time. "Yes, it is."

Our conversation was diverted when Jessica, being impatient brat I didn't know she was said, "So, are we like gonna start yet or are you two gonna just giggle and whisper all class."

I never noticed how nasally and unattractive her voice is. I silently laughed to myself. No singing for her.

Edward sighed, taking me out of my funny train of thought.

"Yes, Jessica. We will start now. Everybody spread out and get into windows." The last part he said louder, addressing the whole class.

The song Misery Business by Paramore filled the speakers. It's an old, but awesome song.

_(Hit that, hit that snare)_

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.

"Ok, lets start with a simple combination shall we?"

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
_

Edward started doing complicated steps that I knew I could do. One leg to the side arms in between. Switch. Arms in the air at different angles while moving feet slightly.

_  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

We all joined in now, just repeating what he did, but starting later in the music.

_  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_

At this point I decided to to add in a little improve.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

I turned his jazz/hip-hop routine into straight hip-hop.

I jumped around like a crazy woman with my arms flying everywhere and then did a body roll.

_  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now._

Edward looked impressed and motioned for the rest of the class to follow me.

I was now pulling my hands up and sliding my feet. _  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now._

My audience was all of us in the mirror. I was loving this spotlight but I was kind of afraid I was taking away from Edward's teaching.

_  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so..._

I went with the music and slowly leaned back and did a back-bend. Edward put his hands on the small of my back and flipped me in time for the next lyrics.

_  
It just feels so good._

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.

Edward led the class again with a little breakdance, so I did a little breakdance of my own, ending with my legs up in the air and my hand cuffing my chin.

_  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

We let the music keep playing while we stopped dancing. Edward could tell we were putting our all into this dance and let us stop.__

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.

"Amazing job class. I am very impressed with our progress on the 2nd practice! And I think we should give an extra round of applause for Miss Breakdance over here." Clapping erupted, while Edward finished what he was saying.

_  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

"Those were some nice moves." He complimented me with a smirk, while a blushed with my head down and my hair in my face, hoping to cover up my tomato face right now. __

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...  


"Ok, guys. Class is over. You are dismissed." I started to get up when Edward said, "Except you."

He pointed to me.

_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

He shut off the music and looked at me.

Oh, no. He's gonna yell at me. Why did I take over his class? It was so stupid of me. He just complimented me because he didn't want to look bad in front of the class.

He surprised me by saying, "Isabella, that back there," He pointed to where I was dancing. Here comes the yelling. I mentally cringed, waiting for it. "That was amazing! I mean I saw you in your old studio, but I just never knew…" He stopped rambling, lost in his own thoughts, while I just stood there in shock, a smile playing on my face.

He really liked it? Wow. I sure got it wrong, then. He_ liked_ it. I was smiling like an idiot now.

"Um…" He was suddenly very nervous now. Oh, no. Again. What did I do?

"Would you like to grab a bite with me tomorrow? I mean if your not doing anything?" I was in shock yet again. I think that is a record, how many times today I have been surprised or shocked.

Only one part of my mind was able to think those words. The dominant part was screaming, "HE LIKES YOU! OH MY GOSH! HE JUST ASKED YOU OUT!" I have to say something to him now. I took a deep breath so that I wouldn't scream it. "

"Sure. I would love to!" I said calmly.

"Ok." Now, _he_ was the one smiling like an idiot. I'm sure mine wasn't too far off. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said shooting me a crooked smile while he walked away.

My breath caught and it took me a few seconds to mobalize myself again.

When I was sure he was gone, I broke into a complete happy dance. I was leaping all around the room, when someone walked in.

**Oooh. Cliffy. Sorry I couldn't help it. Haha. So, who walks in? It's not who you think it is. Whoever guesses right gets a preview of the next chapter. I have to warn you, though. You have to think outside the box. So, yeah. I'm gonna change it. Whoever either guesses right or gives me the randomest/best answer will get a preview! So, did you guys like it? It took me about 2 hours to do this chapter and the next chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it! And yes. That obviously means the next one is ready. SO, all I need is 10 reviews and up it goes! Update and see what happens! Oh, and don't forget to guess who it is! :D**

**~FaithEE **

**Ps-So, sorry for the terribly long AN! **


	4. Bob the Janitor is cool

**Hey guys! I didn't get that many reviews for last chapter so I am kinda sad, but I thought, What the Heck, and heres your new chapter! So, last chapter I asked you guys to guess who would walk in…no one said anything really out of the box. And to answer some questions, Bella hasn't met any of Edward's relatives yet…well, except Alice. So, since Alice left and it isn't the Cullens. Who is it? Well, remember when I said to think outside the box? Well, read on to find out.**

**Oh, and I kinda wanted to say that I used this cause I watched the movie She's the Man recently and if you've seen the movie you will know what I'm talking about. I love that movie. If you haven't seen it. See it. I hope you guys like the chapter! :D**

**Me: Hey, are you one of the characters from Twilight? *smiles in anticipation***

**Janitor: No…I am just the janitor in your story.**

**Me: *smile drops* Then why are you even in this disclaimer?**

**Janitor: *look of disbelief* How am I supposed to know? YOU wrote me in here.**

**Me: *smiles sheepishly* Right…I knew that. So, what is your name again?**

**Janitor: I don't know. You just have me as Janitor. What would you like my name to be?**

**Me: *thinking* *still thinking* *jumps up* I've got it! Bob. You name is Bob. Plain and simple. I love it!**

**Bob: Ok. Bob is fine I guess. I mean, it is better than Janitor.**

**Me: So, Bob. Would you like to do the honers?**

**Bob: *jumps up and down excitedly* Really? Ok. *turns to computer screen seriously* Faith does not own twilight. *turns to me* And probably never will.**

**Me: *hmphs* and walks away.**

**Bob: Hey. You know I'm right. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And yes, Bob. I probably never will, but I still have a chance. I think.**

**Chapter 4-The past isn't past**

_Last chapter:_

_When I was sure he was gone, I broke into a complete happy dance. I was leaping all around the room, when someone walked_ _in._

I started cracking up when I saw who it was.

The janitor.

I was on the floor, rolling around, when he finally said something.

"Miss, I have to clean the floors, but if you want, you could just roll over there into that dust bunny and I'll be ready to go." The fact that he said this so seriously set me into another burst of giggles.

I got up, gathered my stuff, and walked out the door. I thanked my lucky stars that it wasn't Edward who walked in.

I went in my car and drove home at 79 miles per hour. If there was a cop, he didn't see me. I couldn't care less if I got a ticket though. All that mattered was getting home. I had to get ready for tomorrow.

I can't wait to tell my mom.

I almost crashed into a tree when I thought about telling my mom. Good mood gone.

See, my mom has this thing where if she hasn't met the guy, I can't date him. And if she doesn't like him I can't date him.

Which is ridiculous. I am 17 years old. I think I know the good guys from the bad.

But she insists on meeting every single guy I like. I just hope Edward can handle this.

I got home and slowly walked up the steps. My mom was on the couch reading a book called Twilight. I don't read that stuff. I mean come. on. Vampires? Really?

My mom saw me and said, "Hey, sweetie! How was your day? Did you see any cute boys?"

My mom is always like this. She wanted the daughter that always had dates on Fridays and Saturdays. The daughter that was the homecoming queen, like she always wanted to be.

Oh, well.

She got me instead. I always thought it was weird how she always wanted guys to like me and for me to go on dates and she doesn't realize that it isn't me that chases them away. It's her.

"Actually, mom. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." I said cautiously. She could either go into immediate questioning or she could be really happy first.

Her face lit up right away. I sighed in relief. It's gonna be happy mom, first. "Oh, sweetie! This is wonderful! I am so happy for you!" She was bouncing up and down now.

"Wait." She said, her mood changing. I saw this coming. It's question time.

"What's his name? Where did you meet him? Where is he taking you? How old is he-?" I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"Mom." I said using my warning tone, but joked with her to tell her it's ok. "Don't make me call the Guiness book."

She laughed and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, honey. Just tell me all about it. From the beginning." I smiled.

_This_, I could deal with.

**Sorry this is so short, but I didn't get that many review for last chapter so I wasn't going to award you guys. I know, tear. :(**

**Love it? Hate it? Either one, review!**

**Oh, and their date is next! So just click the little green and white button and we will be fine! :D**

**FaithEE**


	5. AN: Don't kill me!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating at all lately, but my computer got like 5 viruses so I'm still having it fixed.**

**I'm on my sister's computer right now, so I haven't gotten it back yet, sadly.**

**But I just wanted to let you know that I have a new story up. It is not about twilight, but just something that came randomly into my mind at 2:00 am sometime in the summer. Haha**

**So, check it out.**

**Oh, and sorry it only has one chapter. I was gonna upload it when my computer wouldn't turn on and that is when I got the viruses…so the data is lost.**

**But have no fear, I will try to see if I can remember it again. Even thought I wrote it like months ago. **

**Haha.**

**So once again, Sorry everybody! And thanks so much for still encouraging me even though I haven't been to accommodating! Luv you all!**

**Faith :)**


	6. Porcupine dress? Really?

**Hey everybody! Yes, I'm alive! Haha. I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for taking so long on updating. I just got my laptop back (a new one, since the old one is officially dead :****( and I decided to reward all of my wonderful reviewers! I hope you don't hate me, now! Enjoy the next chapter guys! You earned it! **

**Me: Hey Edward!**

**Edward: Hey, Faith.**

**Me: What's that in your hands?**

**Edward: *scoffs* As if you didn't already know…**

***long silence***

**Edward: Hmm…I guess you really don't know do you. *realization shows on his face* Oh! Right! I'm so sorry I forgot! You don't own this. You wouldn't know what this is.**

**Me: What are you talking about Edward!**

**Edward: *steps forward with in evil grin on his face and shows me the paper***

**It is…THE RIGHTS TO OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Me: WHATTTT!!??? Edward gimme it! Gimme it! **

**Edward: Chill. Would you? Gosh are you ALWAYS on your period or something?**

***tackles Edward and grabs the paper***

**Me: YES! I finally did it! I finally did it! I found the right to Twilight!**

***Looks at paper***

------ One Free Scoop Ice cream

Coupon

Come get it at Dairy Cream

**Me: *looks up from paper to find Edward gone and a little bottle of Midol left in his place.* EDDDWARRRRDDD!!!!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so apparently I still don't own Twilight, but I do own a chain saw and Edward is going to see this lovely toy the next time I see him. *smiles evilly***

**And now I present to you…Chapter six!!**

My mom stared at me with a blank look on her face for longer than I could handle before getting up and doing the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

Smiling.

How…weird. Why would she be smil--oh. Right.

I really should have seen this coming shouldn't I? And I know what your going to say, I'm crazy to even think about letting her do this…but she's my mom. I have to. I guess for some miserable reason I owe it to her or something. Or at least that's what she said…

NEXT DAY:

Ok, so I'm in this horrid dress that my mom says makes me look "divine" but all I feel like is a porcupine. It literally has wood chips sticking out of it.

I have been staring daggers at my mom for exactly 6 and a half minutes now. Edward is gonna either laugh at me went he walks in the door or just take one look at me and walk out.

Honestly, at the moment I'd rather him walk out and save him from the humiliation he is about to go through.

_Ding Dong._

Oh, great that's him. Well, lets just get this over with.

Edward walks in the room and looks at me.

Oh, gosh, he gonna walk back out isn't he. ISN"T HE!

He came over and stood by my side while wrapping his hand around my waist.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear. Just hearing his velvet voice made me less nervous.

I smiled in response and turned to whisper something in his ear as quick as I could, "Edward I'm so sorry about for what is about to happen. Don't ask questions. You'll see what I mean when that shadow around the corner gets bigger and you see my monster of a mother come in and wish you were never born."

I looked to see his reaction and frowned when his mouth was turned up into a small smile.

He was trying not to laugh. Ha! That's just what he needs, a sense of humor. Just wait till my mom get a hold of him, he'll be a goner for sure.

"Relax." He said. He could tell I was extremely nervous about this. He grabbed my hand and comfortly ran circles across it with his thumb.

I was a little bit dazed about the fact that he was touching me. I mean, he is my dance instructor. A very abrocromie-model-ish one, but yes. He is my dance instructor. Are they even allowed to date their students? Oh, well. Let's just get this over with.

"Mom!" I called out. "Edward's here."

Ha! As if she didn't already know.

**So…? I know it was incredibly short and you probably do hate me, but I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING! I think you should be glad though! I know I am. So, please review and tell me what you would like to happen or if you have any constructive criticism. I always appreciate the help! Review!!**

**FaithEE**


	7. Sue, the mysterious one

**So…are you guys ready for the wrath of Renee?? I think you are, so feel free to enjoy this little disclaimer before you do…**

**Me: Hmmm…I'm kinda hungry…**

***looks around for something to eat***

**Jacob: HI!!!**

***I jump***

**Me: Goshh Jacob! Why did you have to do that? **

**Jacob: Well…I didn't HAVE to, but I thought I would surprise you and give you a little something since I heard you were hungry…**

**Me: Really? Aww Jake you're so sweet what is--**

***Jacob takes out gigantic pie and hits me in the face with it***

***I wipe the pie off my face--while noticing it's cherry flavored--and glare daggers at him***

**Me: What. Was. That. For.**

**Jacob: To show you that this disclaimer is pointless and you don't own Twilight because you're too busy cleaning cherry pie off your face to even have real characters!**

**Me: *Humph* *I walk (stomp) away***

**Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own Twilight…but I don't get why everyone has to remind me of this…**

Chapter 7

As my mom came around the corner, I felt myself tense up. This is it.

She is going to do the same thing she always does when I bring home a boy.

Scare them off.

"Hello. I'm Bella's mother, Renee. What is your name?" She said in an acid sweet voice I knew only too well.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "My name is Edward Cullen ma'am and I would like to take your daughter out for the evening if that's ok."

My mom was slightly shocked by him being so proper, but recovered herself and said, "Yes. Yes. Ok, just don't have her back too late. Have fun kids!" and ushered us out the door.

THAT'S IT??? This is what I've been working myself up for the past 6 hours?

Edward must have noticed, since he said, "Now that wasn't that bad was it?"

"I guess not." I said, surprise coloring my voice.

I realized we were already at the car when Edward opened it up for me and said, "Here you go madam." all chauffeur like and bowed down to me.

Since I was brought up watching movies like The King and I and The Prince and Me, I new very well that it was polite to curtsy back, so I did so and said, "Why, Thank you kind sir."

I slid into his fancy Volvo and marveled at what I saw.

He had the newest version that had a built in GPS system, a brand new stereo with surround sound, seat heaters, and a screen that lit up and showed what's behind you when you put the car into reverse.

I was impressed and little bit intimidated, but I didn't let it show.

"Wow. Nice car." was all I said.

To my surprise, Edward blushed and said, "Yeah, well my parents kinda got it for me after I promised them I would teach at the academy.

He started the car and took off at lightning speed.

"Your parents own Cullen Dance….ohhhh. Rightt." I chuckled nervously.

I couldn't believe I had overlooked it before.

CULLEN dance academy. Edward CULLEN.

It was staring me in the face the whole time.

Edward looked at my blushing face and chuckled too.

"Sorry, I thought you knew." He said. "My parents inherited it from my grandparents, who founded it themselves after leading a life of fame as dancers around the word."

"Hmmm…sounds impressive." I said, playing it cool as if everybody said this to me on a regular basis.

Maybe he was trying to make me like him or something, as if I already didn't.

When we got to a little restaurant on the corner of Maple and Brinmar, I couldn't help but be shocked.

"You know about Little Dan's? I thought I was the only one around here with actual taste."

He lifted his eyebrows at me and looked shocked.

"I didn't know you knew about this either. Me and Alice got lost one day on our way back from dance lessons, when I had first gotten my license and decided to stop in and ask for directions."

"The person in the shop, Sue, said that she couldn't tell us a thing unless we ordered something, so I got the hamburger meal and Alice got the salad. We were already hungry, so it didn't really matter, but we did need to know how to get home."

'Where do you two little youngsters need to go?' Sue said.

'We just need to find our home. We got lost. The address is written in my pocket. Here.' I gave her the address and she inspected it with curiosity, her left eyebrow twitching from time to time, sort of like it had been there too long and desperately wanted to move. 'You live in that giant mansion?' Sue asked us. 'We have since Monday, yeah.' Alice spoke for the first time, surprising, since she usually has so much to say. 'Hmmm.' was all Sue said and gave us the directions."

I stared at Edward, trying to figure out why all Sue said was, "Hmmmm.", but I don't think even Edward knew, so I decided not to ask.

"Well, I said. I guess let's go meet this infamous Sue, then." I said. Maybe she has something to tell us about that strange little encounter between the three of them.

Here goes nothing.

**So. Sorry that it's so short again, but I have to tell you, this story is getting harder and harder to write. I'm really trying guys, so just bear with me here. So, besides for the shortness what do you guys think? Am I totally in a rut or just being ridiculous? All you've got to do is review and tell me and I'll try to improve. Come on. You know you want to cause it's all pretty and green/white…well it's not that pretty, but just push it anyway…please? Maybe for a Edward/Jacob cookie with sprinkles on it…**

**Faith :D**


End file.
